Depth data (e.g., spatial location data, positional coordinate data, etc.) representative of surfaces of objects in the world may be useful in various applications. For example, depth data representative of objects in a real-world scene may be used to generate virtual reality content that includes an immersive virtual reality world that mimics the real-world scene. Accordingly, users (e.g., people using the virtual reality content by way of a media player device) may virtually experience the real-world scene by viewing and/or interacting with any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world.
Current techniques for capturing depth data may have room for improvement, particularly in the context of capturing depth data representative of objects included in a real-world scene in virtual reality applications. For example, while various fixed positions with respect to the real-world scene (e.g., various perspectives, angles, vantage points, etc., on the real-world scene) and/or various different depth capture techniques may potentially be available for capturing depth data representative of objects in the real-world scene, a fixed position and/or a depth capture technique that may be ideal for capturing depth data representative of a particular object or surface of an object in the real-world scene may be different from a fixed position and/or a depth capture technique that would be ideal for capturing depth data representative of a different particular object or another surface of the object in the real-world scene. Accordingly, regardless of which depth capture technique and/or which fixed position is used to capture depth data for a particular real-world scene, depth data captured to represent at least some objects and/or surfaces of objects in the real-world scene may be inaccurate, imprecise, suboptimal, deficient, or otherwise leave room for improvement.